Weather Oneshots
by Ava Ray Brooke
Summary: Rurouni Kenshin oneshots focusing on weather
1. Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

"Kenji, where did you go?" Kenshin looked around the room as another clap of thunder sounded, followed by a small squeak.

He made his way over and looked under the table, "Kenji, why don't you come out from under there?"

He watched the small redhead shake his head and sighed, laying down flat on the floor.

"The storm is not going to hurt you," Kenshin said, no response from the small form.

"Kenji, I know that your scared," Kenshin tried, "I can protect you from it."

It was apparent that his son did not trust him. Kenshin looked around the room, spotting the chocolate he got up long enough to get it and hurried back.

"Kenji, would you like some chocolate?" Kenshin asked.

Kenji looked up for the first time since the storm started, a smile crept over his face. He made his way out from under the table and into his father's arms taking the chocolate from him.

The next day had dawned bright and warm. Kenshin had taken Kenji to the park and had found Yahiko and Tsubame having a picnic.

"You know, you give that kid whatever he wants," Yahiko said.

"I know," Kenshin said, "but he really wanted that chocolate."

"Enough so that he acted like he was scared of the storm, and lied to you." Yahiko said.


	2. Fog

The fog had been known to hide many things: friends, allies, enemies, shadows, objects. Right now it was hiding Kenshin. The redhead moved forward silently. He froze as he heard more voices, they hadn't discovered he'd escaped yet.

He thought about how he could escape, right now it seemed almost impossible, especially without use of his sword or hands. He jerked at the chains that bound his hands behind his back.

They hadn't realized that he was gone for now. He jumped up landing on a tree branch, and almost fell off. This was going to be harder than he'd thought. He jumped over to another tree branch.

"Sir, Battousai is gone." Kenshin looked down, squinting through the fog.

"What do you mean he's gone?" As silent and fast as possible, Kenshin moved through the trees. At this rate he might be able to make it out. However the further he went the foggier it became so much so he was forced to stop.

He settled down on a branch and listened to what was around him, as long as he didn't hear any voices he'd be okay.

At the first sign of voices, he stood up feeling his way to the ground and started running. He wasn't going as fast as he could, with his hands tied and the fog, but the voices were still sounding more distant.

It was almost an hour later and he still didn't see an end to the forest. The voices had long since disappeared.

He perked up his ears when he heard another voice, a woman's this time, smiling he headed for it.

"Kenshin, are you there?" Kaoru shouted. She had been searching for him since late last night and it was now past noon the next day. She'd left Kenji with Yahiko and came out to one of Kenshin's favorite spots.

"Kenshin," she called out again, _If this fog wasn't so thick I could at least see where I'm going,_ she thought as she made her way forward.

She bumped into something and had to squint her eyes to see what it was. Just barely she could make out something red.

"Kenshin," she said, throwing her arms around him.

"Kaoru, you wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?" Kenshin asked

"We're at the edge of the woods I think," Kaoru said, "why are you handcuffed?"

"It's a long story," Kenshin said, leaning forward to kiss her.


	3. Rain

Kaoru stared out the small window as rain clouds drifted overhead. Any minute now Kenshin would be here and she couldn't wait.

The two would have the house to themselves; no Yahiko, Kenji, Sano, Misao, Tai, Aoshi, or police. She was confident that they wouldn't come out in this weather.

She leaned forward as she saw her redhead coming up the path, and her smile faded. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Kaoru stormed into the kitchen jerking the door open, the two men standing outside looked surprised. "What is he doing here?" she demanded, "we were supposed to spend the day alone."

"Saitou was wandering if we could help them out," Kenshin said.

"We're busy today." She yanked Kenshin inside and slammed the door.

"Kaoru, that wasn't nice," Kenshin said

"So, they bother us day and night, how are we supposed to have time to ourselves with them always around." Kaoru leaned up wrapping her arms around Kenshin's neck, pulling his face towards hers, but the two had to halt when they heard a knock at the door.

"Yahiko," Kaoru glared at the boy who had entered the room, a small redhead in tow, "you were supposed to watch him until dark."

"I know," Yahiko said, "but my house happens to be a huge mess right now."

"Kaoru-dono, we could just go for a walk," Kenshin suggested.

"Fine," Kaoru stormed out the door, "we'll see you later Yahiko."

"You realize its about to rain, right?" Yahiko informed them.

"So." the two were quickly gone.

The couple managed to get a long way away from the dojo when the rain came, causing the few who had been outside to hurry in. The two were alone at last.

"Do you want to find shelter?" Kenshin asked.

"No, not right now," she leaned against him as the two walked. Kaoru realized just how many moments the two had had in the rain.


End file.
